


Procreant

by havocthecat



Series: Lantean Hive [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Modification, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's nearly to term, and irritable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procreant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/2700.html) on LJ.

Kate shifted _awkward bloated_ and turned on her side. Ronon was laying next to her, smiling _beautiful_ as he watched her. He reached out _kicking yet?_ and put one hand high on her abdomen.

A soft, rounded outline distended Kate's stomach, and she smiled wryly at Ronon. She pressed down firmly with her palm _silly girl_ and pushed her daughter's foot back into place.

Ronon chuckled _strong girl_, and Kate rolled her eyes. She exhaled sharply as the baby shifted, and Ronon stroked his palm down her abdomen. Kate trilled softly _lullaby_ and felt the baby's _have to name her_ mind settle into sleep.

Ronon growled and nuzzled Kate's neck, drawing his claws _want_ lightly along her side.

Kate sighed _fat heavy pregnant_ and pressed a kiss softly on Ronon's hair.

Ronon's hand swept up to cup her breast as his mind _beautiful_ echoed his feelings. He circled his thumb around her nipple, and Kate gasped, arching her back. She groaned _sore_ as a muscle in her lower back cramped, and Ronon pressed closer to her _hard_, curved around her stomach, and used his other hand to massage the base of Kate's spine.

A fluted sigh came from her throat as she _relaxed_ melted against him. Ronon thrust his hips against her, his cock sliding along her thigh, and Kate smiled. _Hopeless_.

She slowly let herself lay on her back as Ronon grinned, the look in his eyes _knew you'd want it_ smug.

He slid down her body, tugging up the _too tight_ beige shirt she was wearing, then leaned down to run his tongue along the roughened skin of her nipple. Kate gasped, then threaded her fingers through Ronon's hair and held on tightly, moving underneath him and moaning _good so good_ as he used one hand to press between her thighs, rubbing her clit through the loose cotton pants she was wearing.

He stopped just before Kate came, and she glared _more_ up at him, yellow eyes narrowed. He sat up on his knees, then tugged her pants down before reaching down to haul her up.

She pulled her shirt off and let it drop, then darted forward, meeting Ronon's mouth _can't wait_ as he tugged down his pants. He chuckled against her mouth, and Kate slipped into his mind as their lips parted _show you_, wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it _too slow_ as she let him feel the aching restlessness under her skin.

The rest of the hive started to become aware _watch feel_ as Kate and Ronon pulled closer _desire longing completion_ and Ronon lay back, his fingers threading through Kate's as she straddled him.

Elizabeth's tired chuckle _enjoy while you can_ echoed through Kate's head. Rachel lay, cradled and shielded, between John and Elizabeth's bodies, nursing quietly as Elizabeth touched her daughter's dark ringlets.

Teyla, her stomach as big as Kate's, was slowly moving on Rodney's cock. _Mine._ Rodney nodded _love possessiveness_ as he tightened his hands on her hips.

Lorne chuckled, moved back as Laura ducked and swept her leg out at him. She leapt to her feet _jerk_ and brought her forearms up, blocking his punch, while Radek and Miko _lost in thought_ pored over a whiteboard, and Katie _warm and humid greenhouses_ closed her laptop and went in search of Yamato _patrolling_.

Kate slid down onto Ronon, leaning forward, then frowning _too big, too awkward_ as her abdomen got in the way of kissing him.

He shook his head _doesn't matter_ and surged up into her. Kate's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp. She could feel the hive _distantly watching_ as Ronon moved, his hands on Kate's breasts. She covered one of his hands with her own, and slid the other down, her fingers with their delicately pointed claws circling her clit. A few seconds later, she screamed, Ronon's voice echoing hers as they came.

Kate leaned back, bracing her hands on Ronon's thighs. She smiled fondly at him _hate pregnancy, love you love the baby_ as he sat up, slipping out of her as she sat on the bed. He nodded down, and they lay spooned together _didn't think this--_

Kate turned _shh, never alone again_ brushing strands of Ronon's hair out of his face. He grinned, showing her pointed teeth gleaming against dark blue skin, then _time to rest_ closed his eyes. Kate followed, letting the rhythm of his breathing soothe her into slumber.

There'd be more time to prepare for the baby _contractions starting_ tomorrow.


End file.
